


Within the Lines

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, F/M, Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cordelia Chase didn't need to conform." Set during Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the LJ comm Open on Sunday, with the prompt "stamp."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

When she was a tiny, pigtailed girl, Cordelia loved playing with stamps. She would spend hours with her rainbow of inks, making patterns, and chaos, and masterpieces.

She liked the freedom of not having to worry about coloring within the lines. All of her friends followed the lines, but not Cordelia. She made her own lines.

When she and Xander walked past Harmony, “Sheep!” ringing in the still air, Cordelia wished she had a stamp, just to brand SHEEP across Harmony's forehead in bold, red ink.

Cordelia Chase didn't need to conform.

She’d never liked coloring in the lines, anyways.

fin.


End file.
